The Painful Compromise
by CarpeDiemForLife
Summary: What should two people do when they are in love but do not need one another? Kurt and Blaine love each other very much, but things in their relationship are beginning to change. Implied Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Dave, Blaine/Sebastian pairings.


_Author's note: I hope you enjoy this oneshot. I've always been a huge Kurt/Blaine fan, but over the past few episodes I've felt incredibly conflicted. Here is what my little brain came up with to deal with that issue. Please review!_

* * *

><p>The members of Glee club all hopped up from their seats, grabbed their things, and headed for the door. Rehearsal for nationals had gone well that day, and everyone was in good spirits. Everyone except one young man that had not budged from his seat.<p>

Blaine made it all the way to the door before he realized that his boyfriend wasn't walking beside him. Stopping, he turned back around and cocked his head curiously at Kurt. Kurt met his eyes quietly.

"Kurt... What's up? You ok?"

"Yeah, I was just hoping that maybe we could talk for a second," Kurt explained, "You know... alone. Without everyone else in here." Blaine grinned and jogged over, dropping into the seat beside Kurt. Loping his arm around his boyfriend, Blaine planted a loving kiss on his lips. He drew back still smiling widely, evidently unaware that Kurt had not reciprocated the affectionate gesture.

"What's up?"

"I think we should break up."

The smile vanished slowly from Blaine's face as the words processed in his brain. He retracted his arm from its position around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt locked eyes firmly with Blaine's, but Blaine could see that he was just trying to mask his emotions with a calm façade.

"What? Wh... Where is that coming from? I thought that... we were _happy_! Did I do something? Did I upset you?" questioned Blaine, the hurt in his eyes making it hard for Kurt not to tear up.

"No!" Kurt cried immediately, shaking his head, "It's not that. You know that I love you."

"Well... yeah I mean, I thought you did, but it sounds like-"

"I still love you, Blaine," said Kurt honestly, "I just... we aren't... in love the way we _should _be."

"What does _that_ mean?" exclaimed Blaine incredulously.

"There's no... passion! Desperation. Struggle."

"You sound like you're looking for a difficult relationship. Why can't you just be ok with being _happy_, Kurt?" asked Blaine sadly.

"You don't understand," objected Kurt fiercely, "We don't... need each other. I love you Blaine, and I know you love me, and I love being with you but... we just don't care enough. We don't put in the effort that a relationship deserves. We don't... do romantic things for each other; we don't fight every day to keep the other person close forever."

"Kurt, we're only in high school! We shouldn't need to be fighting that battle yet."

Kurt shook his head firmly.

"I disagree. Because you know what, tell me why it is that on _Valentine's _Day... the most romantic, thoughtful, passionate gesture towards me wasn't from my boyfriend?"

"I showed up after being sick at home for weeks and sang a song for you!" exclaimed Blaine in amazement.

"I _know_, and it was great, you know I love singing with you, but... You didn't do that for me. It was your show Blaine, and I just happened to tag along for the ride." Blaine started to object but he quieted down when Kurt cried out, "Please, just let me finish." Clenching his jaw to fight the tears threatening to form, Blaine sat back quietly as Kurt stood up and walked out into the clear space in the room.

"Being with you is wonderful," said Kurt, smiling softly, "but we don't need each other. And I think we both have someone else that needs us more right now."

Blaine rose to his feet and walked over to join Kurt.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Kurt gave him a sad, understanding smile. Kindly, he reached out and grasped Blaine's hands, squeezing tenderly.

"Look. I know you've tried to avoid him, and I appreciate that. But I'm not blind. I'm actually pretty good at recognizing mutual attractions and I tend to notice when my boyfriend is noticing someone else."

"Kurt, if you mean Sebastian, I never-"

"I know you never did anything," cut in Kurt firmly, "but I know you care for him, even if it is against your better judgment. But hell, mine is against my better judgment too I guess. Either way, Sebastian is going through a rough transition right now. Personally I still can't stand the guy, but you like him, and he needs you now. If he's going to clean up his act, he needs you to help him through him, point him down the right path."

Blaine was silent for a moment, absorbing all this. Shaking his head with a sad smile, he said,

"Kurt... Alright, I'll admit that I am attracted to Sebastian, but he's done things I can never forgive him for and besides, I love _you_."

"Everyone deserves the chance for forgiveness," said Kurt gently. Blaine looked away from his (now ex-)boyfriend, shaking his head, unable to imagine forgiving Sebastian for the horrible things he'd done.

"And what about you?" he asked finally, meeting Kurt's eyes once more, "Who is it that needs you more than I do?"

"Dave."

"Karovsky?" cried Blaine. Looking down at their clasped hands, Blaine yanked his away and paced angrily for a few seconds. "We're still talking about the guy that bullied you so much that you were driven away from this _school_, right?"

"You have no idea what he's been through!" shouted Kurt.

"Of _course_ I do!" Blaine shouted back, "I've been through it too Kurt! You and I both have. Just because he's suffering now does not excuse his past wrongs. I'm not saying I don't feel sympathy for him, because I do, but he's still the guy who abused you. Be friends with him, sure, whatever, but how could you possibly be _with_ him?"

"It's not like it's something that I can explain!" Kurt exclaimed roughly. "Dave is a good guy! He's better now. And he needs me. Just like Sebastian needs you. You admitted that you're attracted to Sebastian; well it's no different for me with Dave. Maybe it doesn't make perfect sense, but that's what it is, and _they need us. _You and I... don't need each other. Maybe we want each other, but maybe not even that. Sometimes I'm not sure. But we need to move on. You can help Sebastian grow as a person and change, because we both know he likes you and I know, even if you won't admit it, that you have feelings too. And I can support Dave through this and see if... if my feelings for him mean anything. All I know is that when the person sending me cards and flowers and butterscotch candies all week before Valentine's Day isn't my boyfriend... something needs to change. And that's us, Blaine. We aren't where we're most needed to be."

Blaine didn't answer, obstinately looking away from the other boy.

"_Please_ tell me you understand," cried Kurt desperately. Every word he'd said to Blaine had been true, including the fact that he did still love him. It tore his heart apart to think that Blaine would be angry with him, that he wouldn't understand and wouldn't forgive. Kurt didn't know if he could handle that.

Blaine turned slightly towards Kurt and saw the tears beginning to slowly shimmer down his cheeks. There was passion in his eyes, and hurt. There were tears also trickling down Blaine's face, but it was at least nice to know that he wasn't alone in his pain. Whatever else was true or not, Kurt did love him. That had to count for something.

Finally Blaine crossed over to Kurt, quickly throwing his arms around him and holding him in a tight embrace. Kurt let out a few quiet sobs as silent tears continued to track their way down Blaine's cheeks. The boys didn't think they'd ever clung to each other so fiercely, with so much need for the other person.

Drawing back, Blaine smiled weakly. Kurt gave a laugh as Blaine wiped the tears from Kurt's face with playful swipes.

"Maybe... maybe you're right," Blaine said finally, "Maybe we should at least... give it a chance. See where things go with our other guys."

"Thank you," whispered Kurt in relief, smiling honestly at Blaine now.

"And... if things _don't_ work out with them," whispered Blaine teasingly, grabbing Kurt's hands and making them sway gently back and forth together, "we can always give _us_ another shot. I think I understand what you mean now, about needing the... passion. The _need_. And I know that... right now, I love you. You are the sweetest, cutest, most sensitive person I've ever met, and I love you. Right now I... I need you. I really do."

Kurt let out another choking sob. He'd never meant for things to escalate to this emotional intensity. Now Blaine was acting just the way Kurt had always wanted, and it was becoming harder to let him go by the second. Luckily, Blaine continued on to say,

"And it breaks my heart to think of losing you but... I respect what you said, and I think you're right. I need to see how much Sebastian and I need each other, and the same with you and Dave. And for now you and I will just... stay friends. That sound alright?"

Kurt nodded painfully, his heart crying out now at the separation that he himself had suggested. But then the image of Dave Karovsky flashed into his mind. Big, cuddly-bear Dave with the devastatingly cute smile and a passionate, romantic flair. The Dave Karovsky that Kurt had watched walk away on Valentine's Day, his heart tearing apart as he desperately longed to chase after him. Taking a deep breath, Kurt regained control of his haywire emotions.

He loved Blaine. But he needed Dave. And Dave needed him. And how it would all turn out? He had no idea. But he'd see it through to the end, just as he knew that Blaine would give his all into a relationship with Sebastian, to see where it could go. It had been a difficult decision to make, but in the end, the two boys were able to settle on a rather painful compromise.


End file.
